The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that is executed in the information processing apparatus.
At the site of education such as a school, a lesson may be conducted by using an interactive whiteboard and tablet terminals. The interactive whiteboard is configured to obtain, as board-written data, information (hereinafter referred to as “lesson information”) such as characters and graphics written by the teacher on a board surface during the lesson. Terminal apparatuses such as tablet terminals are distributed to and used by the students. For example, the terminal apparatuses may obtain an electronic teaching material which has been digitized from a teaching material such as a textbook, from a server, and display the obtained electronic teaching material on the displays of the terminal apparatuses. This enables the students to refer to the electronic teaching material displayed on the terminal apparatuses during the lesson. On the other hand, the interactive whiteboard periodically obtains, as the board-written data, the lesson information written on the board surface by the teacher during the lesson, and stores the obtained board-written data in the server. The board-written data stored in the server is used by the teacher to improve the lesson content, or used by the students to review the lesson.
In addition, during a lesson in which an interactive whiteboard and terminal apparatuses are used, exercise data may be transmitted from the server to the terminal apparatuses, wherein the exercise data is digitized exercises created in accordance with the lesson content. This enables the students to answer the exercises given by the teacher, by using the terminal apparatuses. The exercise data stored in the server can be transmitted to the terminal apparatuses from the server in response to requests from the terminal apparatuses used by the students, without being limited to during lessons.